


Hiccup

by Saoto



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoto/pseuds/Saoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story that kinda got out of hand regarding its lenght - it as supposed to be a drabble.... oh well! °xD Once again this is Sari's fault, because she was the one who randomly told me that kissing helps when you’re having hiccups, like I had at that moment x’D ...wtf?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

“Could you _please_ stop that already?”

Ladybug was glaring at her partner, icy blue eyes narrowed and her piercing stare sharper than a knife. Chat Noir raised his head, an apologetic smile gracing his lips and one black-clad paw pressed to his mouth.

“ _Hicc!_ ”

There it was again. The teenager could see how wrinkles appeared on the girl’s forehead as her brows furrowed, hidden underneath the red fabric of her mask. If he could, he would stop those sounds the moment she wished for it – but there were things he couldn’t change at will. Hiccups were some of those, especially if they were caused by none other than an akumatised villain. He stopped breathing, his hand still covering his lips, but it didn’t help. It didn’t stop.

“ _Hicc!_ ”

Ladybug cringed and rolled her eyes as her hands wandered up to her face. She pressed her fingers against her temples, massaging them, and then shook her head. After that she stayed silent, just staring at the ground with a blank look in her sky blue eyes, and Adrien wondered if she was thinking about something. Her silence almost scared him, and he was just about to ask her if everything was alright when another hiccough left his lips.

A short moment, maybe just nanoseconds later, the black-haired superhero’s head yanked up. “Boo!” she shouted, her shimmering, pinkish lips forming a circle as she stared at him wide-eyed, her beautiful eyelashes framing her azure eyes and fluttering in the wind here on the rooftops of Paris. The boy stumbled for a second, not expecting such a reaction, before he realised the reason for this behaviour.

“ _Hicc!_ ”

He had regained his composure almost immediately and his claws pressed against his mouth once more, but the disappointed look on his crush’s face was the worst of it all.

“So the surprise tactic didn’t work,” she grumbled and began massaging her temples again. “How about sticking your tongue out? Holding your breath? Thinking really hard about what you ate last week?”

The boy raised an eyebrow, but followed his partner’s suggestions – yet it soon became clear that they weren’t working. In the background he could hear the sound of the akumatised student approaching again. Their short break seemed to be over. The young man who had snapped after getting teased for having hiccups every so often during class would soon reclaim their full concentration.

“I’m out of ideas,” Ladybug whined and shook her head as she prepared to jump from the roof towards their enemy. Chat Noir behind her sighed and made another silent hiccup sound.

“I’ll fight for my lady no matter what,” he promised and smirked, even though what he intended to sound cool and heroic ended up sounding hilarious thanks to his current problem. “Although... “

He paused and his lips curled up into a wide grin, his eyes narrowed to slits due to his amusement. “I heard _kissing_ helps against hiccups, Buginette,” he added, unable to hide both his smile and his hiccoughs.

His lady stopped in motion and turned her head, and even though her mask hid half of her face, he could almost see that she knitted her brows even more than ever before.

“What?” she huffed and it didn’t sound like a question at all, but rather like an accusation. Yet after a few seconds she heaved a weary sigh and smiled, even though it looked fake to Adrien. “We need to get back to the fight! You’ll manage, right?”

The boy nodded. The “Hiccupeur” would have to be stopped, even though his very own hiccups couldn’t be – and they probably wouldn’t ere the villain was defeated. Adrien sighed and gulped. There was no other way, even though the enemy’s curse would make it a lot harder to concentrate on the fight.

They jumped from the housetop, in perfect sync, and launched an attack. “Don’t let him score another hit, kitty!” the superhero clad in red shouted and Chat Noir nodded, followed by an additional hiccup. It made him stumble for a second, but it didn’t stop him from hitting the enemy’s figure and winking at Ladybug to reassure her. She just shook her head.

Like most akumatised victims, this certain one wasn’t an exception in appearance: he looked like a normal human being, just with a weird taste in costumes and hair style – weird even for a teenager. Whenever he hiccoughed, which was quite often, he sent out strong sound waves that blew the two superheroes away. They tripped over, but got back on their feet as quickly as possible, and Adrien could see how his partner angrily growled at the enemy. She had been annoyed enough by all that hiccupping the whole time that she was at the end of her tether. Another attack was launched in her direction, this time consisting of tiny little bubbles that burst with a sharp sound. One of those had touched him before and had caused his current problem, Adrien remembered and stifled another hiccup. Yet unlike him, his lady managed to jump out of the way gracefully and landed on the roof of the building closest to them, swinging down from it with the help of her red yo-yo mere seconds later and kicking the villain away.

“The bottle on his necklace!” she muttered once Chat had landed next to her during the short moment of silence after the successful counter attack. “I think it’s medicine or something. The Akuma is probably in there!”

“Alright, one broken bottle for my lady. I’m on i- _hicc!_ ”

The girl grumbled, but nodded and pointed in the enemy’s direction. “I’m going to keep him busy while you grab the necklace, kitty!” she whispered and before Adrien could even react she ran towards the Hiccupeur whilst whirling her yo-yo around.

Thanks to Ladybug he could easily creep up on their enemy who was busy attacking the woman in red with an angry frown on his face. The blond superhero reached out for the akumatised victim’s neck to grab the string connected to the bottle as another loud sound escaped Adrien’s parted lips.

He pressed a paw to his mouth and tried to flee, but he wasn’t fast enough; the enemy had swung his head around the very moment the boy had made a sound, and held the hero’s raised arm in his clutches. Adrien blinked, once, twice, too dumbfounded to react to his current situation right away, but after Ladybug screamed something in his direction he finally managed to free himself from the Hiccupeur’s grip. Taking his usual stance, he shot an apologising look at his partner.

“Sorry, Bugaboo, these hiccups are turning me into a real _hick_ ,” he said in a sing-sang voice, trying not to let his embarrassment show. It was bad enough that he every so often acted like a fool in front of his beloved lady, but now that she for once decided to leave the destruction of the possessed object to him, the enemy’s curse had turned him into a laughingstock.

The black-haired girl just rolled her eyes, pointing her thumb in the akumatised victim’s direction and mouthed a few words. Adrien didn’t need to hear her lovely voice to know what she meant. No matter how bad things were going, Chat Noir and Ladybug were sure to understand each other blindly, every single time.

Following her new plan, they were circling the villain now, quickly passing each other when their paths around their opponent crossed, and tried to confuse the Hiccupeur with random attacks out of nowhere. That tactic had worked before, and Adrien was almost sure that the Hiccupeur was getting dizzy from spinning around to catch a glimpse at the heroes, when suddenly their enemy seemed to freeze, a blank look in his eyes. Chat stopped in front of him, staring at the boy’s face – it was weird, just as if something in his mind was talking to him, giving him instructions. Probably Hawkmoth, he thought with a grim expression and started running again.

“ _Hicc!_ ”

He stumbled, fell to his knees and felt a sharp pain running through his legs. He had fallen to the ground while sprinting, and he was glad that he at least hadn’t hurt his face. The akumatised student, though, was standing right in front of him, grinning down at the poor cat on the ground.

“It’s getting worse the longer you wait, isn’t it? It’s not that funny anymore once _you’re_ the one having hiccups, right?” their enemy hissed, eyes narrowed, yet he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. An evil Cheshire cat, Adrien added in his thoughts and knitted his brows. Besides, wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the cat around here?

“Look, kid, I’ve never laughed at anyone for having hiccups before, so don’t you think you’re a little unfair here?” the blond boy grumbled, trying to get back on his feet. The Hiccupeur wouldn’t have any of that, though, and opened his mouth to start another hiccough-causing bubble attack…

Something rushed Adrien off his feet, dragging him into the air and landed both of them safely on the next rooftop. The girl grabbed his arm, pulling him behind a chimney and covered the boy’s mouth with her red-clad hand. “ _Shh!_ ” she hissed and peeked around the corner, checking for the Hiccupeur’s next move. From her relived sigh he could tell that he wasn’t following them.

“This isn’t going to work as long as you have that… ‘handicap’,” she grumbled and sighed. “We really need to do something about that!”

“I told you _kissing_ would work,” Adrien purred, trying to lift the mood that as getting incredibly tense due to Ladybug’s growing annoyance – and the boy could tell that her irritation was slowly but steadily reaching its peak.

“No, but honestly, I’m not even sure anything would work against those hiccups, my lady. After all, I don’t think Akumas’ curses disappear just like tha-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence. Two delicate hands were cupping his face, pressing the smooth fabric of Ladybug’s suit against his cold skin. The blood rushed into his head, warming his cheeks and tinging them in a colour that rivalled the girl’s costume. But what really made him swallow his words were the lips that were on his, softer than he had imagined and sweeter than anything he had ever dreamed of. She wasn’t kissing him passionately, or lovingly, but simply because she had to, or so it seemed – he was happy nonetheless. If he wouldn’t be sure that the sounds in the background were just the screaming of people getting “hiccuppised” by their enemy who was still on the loose, he would have imagined those voices to be angelic choirs singing for him, now that his dream had at least partly come true. Sure, he had joked about kissing his lady more than just once, but she had never actually been responsive to it – at least not that he was aware of. Although… this kiss seemed strangely familiar, as if he had experienced it before…

“Are they gone?” she suddenly asked, pulling her mouth away from his and he caught himself trying to follow her movement, leaning slightly towards her and hoping to get back to those gentle lips. He knew it wasn’t the time or place for it, though, so he paused for a moment.

Nothing happened. No hiccup, no weird feelings besides his quickly beating heart, the growing warmth in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach that had definitely nothing to do with the Akuma. He almost entertained the idea to fake having hiccoughs nonetheless to get another kiss from his crush, but immediately decided against it. He might be a love-struck fool, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that Paris needed their help, and that came first. It had always been like that, and this was probably why Ladybug wasn’t aware yet that his love and longing for her was, in fact, not just another one of his flirty jokes.

“I’m back from the dead, thanks to my _princess_ Charming… or rather _my lady_ ,” he added with a grin and jumped back to his feet. “Now let’s end this fight before you’re thinking of giving me _hicc_ -keys.”

He could her an irritated groan from behind him when Ladybug stood up, and he could feel her piercing glare like stabs into his back. Then she paused, went up to his side and shook her head.

“Don’t worry, that’s _never_ going to happen outside of your precious little dream world, kitty,” she said with a smirk and grabbed her yo-yo. “Okay, and now let’s finish this!”

***

“There are some weird reasons why people get akumatised nowadays.”

Ladybug’s voice cut through the pleasant silence like a knife. The fight was finally over, and the two heroes were resting on the rooftops of Paris, watching as the dark outlines of houses in the distance swallowed the golden glow of the sun as its light dyed the city in hues of red and orange. Adrien averted his eyes from this wonderful spectacle to look at something even more precious and beautiful – his lady.

“True… and that guy today just took the cake,” he replied, quietly laughing as he shook his head in disbelief. “But if this guy was really bothered by it for a long time then it’s no surprise at all, to be honest… I mean, hiccups truly are annoying, and people can easily make fun of it. However,” he continued and looked back into the girl’s clear blue eyes. He could see his own catlike irises mirrored in them, which made him smile. “They have worked to my advantage in this case. I’ve gotten something very precious from you, after all: _our first kiss_!”

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and her pinkish lips parted as if she wanted to disagree with him on this point. Something stopped her, though, and she closed her mouth again, knitting her brows.

“You _are_ aware that this was just because I needed your help to defeat that guy, right?” she grumbled, and Adrien couldn’t quite tell if the red on her cheeks was just the light of the sunset or actually his lady being flustered.

“Of course I do,” he purred, leaning back on his hands, and looked up at the heavens above them. The sky was turning darker and soon it would be night; they would have to part ways then, and like every single time he dreaded those moments of quickly uttered goodbyes.

If there would be a way to keep her by her side for a little longer, he would gladly take it. He…

“ _Hicc!_ ”

Adrien’s mouth fell open and he pressed his hand against it reflexively. Yet then he realised that the sound hadn’t come from him, but from his left side. He turned his head and stared at the girl next to him who was sitting there, frowning and with both hands covering her lips.

“ _You must be joking_ ,” she muttered, almost huffed, and squinted her eyes as she tried to hold her breath. Chat Noir smirked, one hand gesturing in her direction as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Well, my lady,” he said, “you know what helps against hiccups.”


End file.
